


Reasons

by WriterOfSin



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfSin/pseuds/WriterOfSin
Summary: Nathan West sends a letter to Kylen, allowing us a glimpse inside the mind of one of the last Wildcards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make sense? I don't really know, I'm partway through a binge of S:AAB (Still one of my favourite sci-fi shows ever), and I wanted to have a look at the atmosphere post 'Tell Our Moms We Done Our Best', and just see where Nathan was going as a character. Wishing I'd been able to use the font I wrote this in on Wordpad though.

_Dear Kylen,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You can't believe how long I've been waiting, or how much I've wanted to be able to say that to you. I know we didn't have that much time before they sent you and the others back Earthside. No time to say the things we really wanted to, no time to just hold each other like we did before Tellus. I know you were surprised to see me there, but the simple fact is, I joined the Marines because I was told they'd contribute to the Tellus garrison. But then the Chigs attacked, and then we were in space, fighting to stop them from getting through to Earth. I thought I'd spent the last year and a half fighting for one purpose; finding you and getting you home safely._

_But then I realise, that that was my purpose for joining and for fighting the first few months. Then it came to me, that I was carrying on because there were others who I would put my life on the line for because they'd do it without hesitation. I know you wanted me to come back with you, and I wish I could. But the Wild Cards are the reason I carried on, when the hope of finding you was at its lowest. They became my brothers and my sisters. I've lost Neil, and that hurt, knowing that he only joined because of me. But Shane, 'phousse, Paul? I lost them because I had to leave them, to save you. I cannot leave my last brother alone now, when he's hurting the most._

_Don't ever think I regret that decision. But please, just know that it was the hardest one I've made in my life. I'm not sure how long we'll carry on up here, but when I know Coop's okay, I'll come back to you. I don't know if we'll ever make it back to before Tellus. Maybe we will, maybe we won't. But I will live my life knowing that I want to make it work. But I can't do that, not now. So take care, and stay safe. Because I believe in you, Kylen._

_Yours forever, Nathan_


End file.
